


Smurfs

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2010, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane has a problem, the Seventh Doctor has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smurfs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2010. Beta by hhertzof.

"Professor!" Ace complained, but the Doctor was already walking off.

"You'll be fine," he said, with a wave of his hand.

It wasn't her safety she was worried about, but she knew it wasn't worth running after him, so with a sigh she turned to face the house. And discovered a woman was standing in the doorway, watching her. She put a smile on her face and went up the drive to meet her. "Hi, I'm Ace."

"Sarah Jane Smith," the woman replied. "Was that the Doctor I just heard?"

"Er, yeah. You know him then?"

Sarah Jane smiled. "I used to. Why don't you come in? There's a group of aliens digging a hole in my back garden and I could use the help."

Ace blinked. "Alright then."

The aliens, she found, were small, blue and looked a lot like Smurfs in brightly coloured hats. They were digging a big hole and simultaneously managing to avoid the three teenagers chasing them.

"Now we're even," Sarah Jane said. "Everyone choose a Smurf and don't stop until you've caught it."

Ace was sure this wouldn't be hard, and she chose the one in the red hat. She reached down for it, but it run between her legs. When she turned round it dug its spade into her shoe. "Ow. You little bugger." Since that hadn't worked, she decided to change tactics. This time she waited until it had got away from her and started digging again, then launched herself at it. She managed to get a hand round it and it wriggled in her grasp.

"Keep still," she told it.

"No." It hit her over the hand with its spade.

Ace gritted her teeth and held on. "What do I do with it?" she asked, looking up to see the others still running after theirs, with the exception of Sarah Jane, who held a yellow-hatted one in both hands.

"In here," Sarah Jane said, indicating the cat carrier on the bench.

Both Sarah Jane and Ace threw their Smurfs in and slammed the door, just before they could escape.

"Are they really called Smurfs?" Ace asked.

"Where do you think the idea came from?" Sarah Jane smiled.

Ace grinned and went back into the fray to help the others with the remaining Smurfs.

~*~

Afterwards, Sarah Jane made them all tea and brought out a packet of bourbon biscuits.

"Do you do this a lot?" Ace asked the other four, dipping her bourbon into her tea.

They nodded. "Last week, we met the Blathereen," Luke said.

"And the week before that, the Mona Lisa," Clyde added.

"And before that we went to a house with a ghost living in it," Rani said.

"It wasn't really a ghost, though," Sarah Jane corrected.

Ace didn't care what it was. "Wicked."

"And the next day we go to school like nothing ever happened."

That sounded like a good way to live, except for the going to school part. Ace looked over at the clock, then at her watch and finished her tea. "I should go. It's past the time the Doctor said he'd meet me and that probably means he's got into trouble. You know what he's like."

Sarah Jane smiled. "Oh, I do."

"So I'll have to go and rescue him."

"Come back and visit, any time." Sarah Jane hugged her. Ace didn't have the heart to tell her this was her future and she'd probably never remember the address, or the date in twenty-odd years time. "And give my love to the Doctor." That Ace could do. Just as soon as he explained why he'd sent her to a old friend of his to round up Smurfs in her garden.


End file.
